The Perfect DateRuined
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: Austin and Ally are trying to have a romantic date. Every time they try to kiss they're interrupted by Dez and Trish. Their friends ask do them to things without realizing how important their date is. Finally they realize how selfish they've been and set up the perfect date
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

*In Practice Rm Austin and Ally are having a date. They have a picnic set out on the floor

Ally: This is really nice. You're a great cook.

Austin: I know. I worked hard on those PBandJs.

Ally: The flowers you bought are beautiful. They make a lovely centerpiece.

Austin: They reminded me of you. Roses are so pretty like you. *Lovingly gazes at her

Ally: What?

Austin: I just get lost in your beautiful dark eyes. *Leans into kiss when the door flies open and Dez runs in. Austin and Ally stop startled by the uninspected guest.

Dez: Dude I need you now! We've go to hurry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Austin: I'm a little busy. Can't it wait?

Dez: No, you need to come now! Please.

Austin: Ok.

Ally:(irritated) I guess we'll finish later. *Austin turns and shares the same irritated face

*Outside of Sonic Boom

Austin: What's so important that you needed me right this second?

Dez: I need you to get the new Zaliens game. I have to do clean out the garage and completely forgot. You don't mind do you?

Austin: Well actually I-

Dez: Thanks buddy. *Rushes off *Austin sighs and goes to the game shop to wait in line *Later that day on the beach Austin and Ally try have another peaceful relaxing date. They watch the sunset together.

Ally: What did Dez need that was so important?

Austin: He wanted me to wait in line to buy the new Zaliens video game. I had to wait for 3 hours in the hot sun. I almost got trampled when the doors opened and managed to get the last one on the shelf. I'm glad that's over. Now I'm here with you. The sunset couldn't be more beautiful without you.

Ally: That's so sweet. *Austin leans into kiss her when Trish comes up to them.

Trish: I need you. No time to explain! Let's go.

Ally: I'm busy. I'll help you later.

Trish: It's an emergency. Come on.

Ally: Fine. See you tomorrow Austin.

*Austin sadly watches her walk away


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Ally: I was really busy Trish. What's the emergency?

Trish: I need you to help me with my history report. I have to make a diorama of airplane of the wright brothers.

Ally: When is it due?

Trish: Tomorrow

Ally: Why would you wait to the last minute?

Trish: I've been busy. It won't take long please help me. Unless you're busy with other plans.

Ally: Yeah I wanted to-

Trish: Great. Let's go to my house


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

*The next day at Sonic Boom Ally is asleep at the check out counter. Danny an employee wakes her up.

Danny: Ally. Wake up.

Ally: I'm up! I'm up! What's wrong?

Danny: You fell asleep at the counter again and you're drooling. I'll take over your shift. You should get some rest.

Ally: Thanks. Danny you're a good friend. If Austin comes by please tell him I'm in the Practice Rm.

Danny: I'll tell him.

*A few minutes later Austin comes in looking for Ally

Austin: Where's Ally? Danny have you seen her?

Danny: She's taking a nap in the Practice Rm. She's been sleepy all morning. I had to take over her shift. I'm not sure what wrong with her but I hope she's ok.

Austin: Thanks. I'll go check on her

*Goes upstairs to Practice Rm and sees Ally sleeping on the couch. He gently shakes her

Austin: Ally wake up.

*Ally wakes up and sits up on the couch. She yawns and rubs her eyes. Austin sits next to her

Austin: Why are you so tired?

Ally: Trish kept me up all night working on her project. She didn't help once. I didn't finish until midnight.

Austin: Well maybe you'd feel better if we watch a movie.

Ally: Sure. *As they watch The Lion King *Dez and Trish both come in.

Austin: Guys we're busy.

Ally: Please come back later

Trish: I got C on that project. We need to redo it.

Dez: You got the wrong game. We have to return it and get the new one.

Austin: Haven't guys even realized you interrupted our dates for your own selfish reasons? I had to wait for 3 hours in the hot sun Dez. I was dizzy and tired and I didn't know I grabbed the wrong game. The whole crowd stampeded into the store I got confused and you owe me $25.00! You just stormed in here without any respect of what we're doing. That's just rude

Ally: I worked all night on that Popsicle airplane Trish. You didn't help at all. I'm not helping you again. Its not my fault you got a C on project you should've done

Austin: You guys have been so selfish. You didn't even think aboutour feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Austin: Come on Ally let's go. We need to go somewhere away from rude selfish friends.

Ally: Let's go hang out with Nelson. At least he cares about our feelings. *They both walk out leaving Dez and Trish feeling guilty.

Trish: I didn't realize what I've done until now. Ally's my best friend I shouldn't treat her like I have been

Dez: All they wanted was a nice date and we kept ruining it. Poor Austin, he's my best bud. I let him down

Trish: We should make it up to them.

Dez: I know the perfect theme.

*At the beach

Ally: Thanks for letting us hang out with you Nelson.

Austin: You're a true friend unlike some people.

Nelson: You guys are really fun. Let's build a sandcastle

*Austin and Ally help him build a sandcastle. After a while they all relax in the sun. Dez and Trish walk over to them and block their sunlight.

Austin: Who turned off the sun?

Ally: The dark clouds standing in front of us.

Nelson: Hi guys. I got to go home this looks like something serious. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Ally: See you tomorrow.

Austin: It was fun hanging out little buddy.

Ally:(annoyed) What do yo guys want?

Austin:(same tone) Another selfish favor you won't thank us for?

Trish: We're really sorry. You're right we were selfish.

Dez: We didn't think of your feelings. We want to make it up to you.

Trish: We have a surprise for you guys.

Ally: This better not be another favor.

Austin: We won't come if it's a trick

Trish: We swear it's just for you guys.

Dez: Please come. It'll be worth it


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Ally: Fine we'll come

Austin: This better be good.

*They all go to Sonic Boom. Austin and Ally are told to close their eyes. When they open them they see the Practice Rm has been transformed into Paris and there's a table that looks like a French balcony.

Ally: It's beautiful. You guys did this?

Trish: Yeah we did

Austin: It's amazing.

*They sit at the table. Dez come up to them

Dez:(in French accent) Bonsoir, moisour and madam muzell.

Austin: You've been practicing.

Ally: Good job

Dez: Merci

Austin: Can we eat now?

Ally: What's on the menu?

Dez:(French accent) Tonight's meal is Ratatouille. Bon Appétit!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Trish: Here are your drinks *Gives them water

Dez: I'm going to play a lovely tune. *Plays violin off tune. Trish snatches it away

Trish: We want them to have nice dinner not go deaf!

Ally:(laughing) It's ok. I'll give you lessons Dez.

Austin: You really need practice.

Trish: We'll give you guys done privacy.

Dez: Have a nice dinner *Dez and Trish leave out


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Ally: I've always wanted to go to France see the Eiffel Tower

Austin: I think the city is so beautiful at night.

Ally: The lights are so romantic.

Austin: I love you Allybear.

Ally: I love you too. *The lean in to kiss and enjoy their meal Scene 1 Part 8:

Ally: I've always wanted to go to France see the Eiffel Tower

Austin: I think the city is so beautiful at night.

Ally: The lights are so romantic.

Austin: I love you Allybear.

Ally: I love you too. *The lean in to kiss and enjoy their meal

*The next day at the beach the teens are playing volleyball. Trish gets a smoothie. Dez accidentally hits her with the ball spilling her drink. In anger she chases him around the beach as he screams for help

*Both Austin and Ally burst into laugher at the sight


End file.
